12 Days of Christmas
by JeSuisLOSER
Summary: 12 Drabbles on the 12 days of christmas song some of the Merlin Family created.
1. Chapter 1

**12 days of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

**Summary: Based on the '12 days of christmas' song the Merlin Family helped me make on twitter, there will be 12 short drabbles. They are unrelated.**

On the First day of Christmas Merlin gave to me... A kiss between Colin and Bradleyy.

Colin finished his last scene for the filming of 'Merlin' before they ended for Christmas. The wrap party was that evening and everyone was excited. They all went back to their hotel at four o'clock to get ready for the party at six.

He was anxious and paced his room as soon as he was ready, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a blue top and converse. Tonight was the night he would make a move on Bradley, his feelings had been building throughout the series and since tonight was the last day they would be together for a long time he decided to chance it (That way avoiding any unnecessary awkwardness if all went wrong) Katie had reassured him many times that Bradley felt the same way and came to walk down with him at ten to.

He had stayed on the other side of the room to Bradley for the whole party until towards the end when he was standing alone under the mistletoe. It was a perfect opportunity and grasped it with both hands as he crossed the room and without a word (just a point upwards towards the mistletoe) pressed his lips to Bradleys.

There was no response from him and just as Colin was about to pull back and run from the room Bradley wrapped his arms round him and moved his lips. When they finally pulled back Bradley whispered "Want to take this somewhere more private?" And with a nod from Colin pulled him from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

On the second day of Christmas Merlin gave to me... two neckerchiefs

As per usual Merlin opened Arthur's door and entered his chambers a grin on his face and a skip in his step. It was Merlin's favourite time of the year: Christmas.

Merlin stoped at the window next to Arthur's bed at stared across the courtyard and the lower town, blanketed in untouched crisp white snow. So Merlin may or may not have used a little bit of magic to gain a white Christmas, but hey what harm can it do?

He pulled his gaze away from the window and to Arthurs sleeping form; lying shirtless, chest rising and falling rhythmically, sheets pushed down low.

"Let's have you lazy daisy!" Merlin half sung in an amazingly cheery voice jumping onto Arthur's bed like a puppy, pressing his lips to Arthurs and ending up straddling him as he sat up.

"Merry Christmas!" Merlin half shouted at a sleep Arthur rubbing his eyes.

They swapped presents and Merlin insisted Arthur opened his first. Arthur opened the package and pulled out two neckerchiefs looking up questioningly at Merlin.

"Well I know you have a 'thing' for neckerchiefs, and I thought it gives you more than just one to play around with."

Arthur pulled Merlin into a searing kiss and Arthurs present to Merlin was knocked onto the floor, forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Terribly obvious innuendos xD**

**On the third day of Christmas Merlin gave to me... three gleaming swords.**

Merlin grabbed Arthur's sword and armour from the armoury and walked across the courtyard to sit in the sun while he cleaned. Sir Leon and sir Percival walked past him just after he had finished polishing Arthur's sword.

Percival winked at Merlin as he walked past and Leon shouted "Oi, Merlin. You can polish my sword once you've done with that one."

To which Percival followed with "I have a second one over here that needs to be polished till it's gleaming." They laughed to themselves and carried on past an innocent nodding Merlin who was used to being ordered around.

A shadow covered the sun where Merlin was sitting. "Ignore them Merlin, my sword is the only one that needs polishing, they can find their own manservant's for that." Arthur chuckled to himself as he grabbed Merlin's hand pulling him up and leading him back to his chambers.


End file.
